Mu Nu Jiao
Biography Mu Nu Jiao is a very beautiful and prodigal female mage from the Mu Clan (pronounced differently in chinese to the Mu Clan of Mu Ning Xue / Mu Bai etc.). She majors in the plant magic. Mu Ningxue and Mu Bai's family name character is 穆 While Mu Nu Jiao's family name character is 牧 Mu Nu Jiao meets Mo Fan at Pearl Magic University, where they duel in a freshman battle which determines the allocation of university resources. Mo Fan and Mu Nu Jiao are the only mages who have the ability to cast middle tier magic and Mo Fan has to rely on his natural talent of dual awakening to defeat Mu Nu Jiao. Although many spectators did not see Mo Fan using a 3rd element, Mu Nu Jiao was able to pick up on it. In the following semester, Mu Nu Jiao runs into Mo Fan again while looking for new apartments to live in. Mu Nu Jiao's friend Ai Tu Tu convinces her to rent the apartment together with Mo Fan. She has reservations at first, but due to her curiosity of Mo Fan's power she reluctantly agrees. Mu Nu Jiao joins Mo Fan and others on many battles, however the gap between the two constantly increases. They eventually become really good friends. Although Mu Nu Jiao cannot keep up with the combat ability of Mo Fan, she continues to cultivate and eventually makes it on the National University team of China in the International Magic University Competition in Venice, replacing the disgraced Zu Jiming. To graduate from the Pearl University, Mu Nu Jiao and Mo Fan must complete a final task. As Mo Fan has exceeded all expectations, Director Xiao assigns him the task of tutoring other students and Mu Nu Jiao offers to assist. After this experience, Mu Nu Jiao finds that she enjoys being in a teaching role and decides to work at the Pearl University as a teacher. Mo Fan helps the Mu clan greatly by giving them access to mine a very dense and pure fire vein on their lands, which was previously unobtainable even with the help of the Dong Fan clan who specialize in fire mages. The success of this mission results in the Mu Clan forming an alliance with Dong Fan clan and Mo Fan. Has been seen to have a very good relationship with Xin Xia because of their partnership in the field of magic education. Abilities and Powers Mu Nu Jiao's awakened elements tend to focus on the ability to control the battlefield by affecting the surrounding environment. The plant and ice magic allow her to manipulate the field and limit the movements of opposing enemies which can provide teammates more opportunities to attack. Her wind element also provides utility for partners by providing protection and scouting. Although when working with others she will mainly fill a utility role, it doesn't mean she cannot unleash a brutal offense. Awakened Elements * Novice Tier: Wind Element * Mid-Tier: Plant Element * High-Tier: Ice Element Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage